This time, just say no
by Psychogoth
Summary: For someone who'd been with a nation that long, how can they stand to say no all the time? An in-depth look into before and after the sino-soviet split and an explanation as to why China always said 'no'. RoChu goodness guaranteed inside   ChibiRussia!


**Title: **This time, just say no

**Summary: **"No, aru!" –It's been like that, ever since anyone could remember. But for someone who'd been with a nation that long, how can they stand to say no all the time? An in-depth look into before and after the sino-soviet split and an explanation as to why China always said 'no'. RoChu goodness guaranteed inside.

**Rating: **k+. Because of stuff.

**Note: **On a side note—and in my defense, there is humor in it.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't have any claim to Hetalia. Hidekaz-sensei owns it, not me, not anybody else.

* * *

><p>"Aiya! Why do they always leave after I take good care of them, aru? I mean, all I want is a little appreciation but nooooooo, aru! They just get up and leave after I feed their sorry little hinds!"<p>

He had been ranting for heaven knows how long all morning deliberately ignoring that fact that he'd been walking a little too far off from his home. It took him a while to, but finally noticing, the young (and developing) Asian nation bit at his ridiculously oversized sleeves and looked around, feeling a sudden change of atmosphere.

"Huh? I haven't been in this part of my home, aru." He paused, directing his stare in the unfamiliar territory, "Am I even still in my home, aru?" The Chinese nation could feel a cold draft coming from in front of him, suddenly, the feeling of fear crept in,

"Goosebumps, aru"

He decided to head back before something terrible happens to him, but he was stopped as he looked at a line separating two kinds of soil. One was dry and cold and the other (the one he was in) was healthy and fertile.

Curiosity finally won him over, he was a nation of discovery after all, and before he could even realize what he was doing he was already crouched down on the ground observing the two soils and the line that had separated them.

"Do you have food, da?"

Yao couldn't help but stumble backwards, his butt now planted on the other side of the line. He looked up, only to see a little boy in tattered clothing, chips of dried blood marked his bruised hands and ragged scarf.

Standing up and dusting himself off, he looked at the boy with sheer bewilderedness. What was he doing in the middle of the forest all dirty and wounded?

Feeling his maternal instinct kicking in, he reached out to touch the boy, only to be surprised as his hand was swatted away,

"Don't cross the line!" the little beige-blonde boy muttered, face serious and somehow grief-stricken.

"W-why, aru?" Yao brought the previously swatted hand to his chest, rubbing it with the other soothingly.

"Just because! Don't cross this line!"

"Alright…" the older nation reassured the little boy solemnly, feeling sorry for him all at the same time, "why don't you come over here instead, aru? I can tend to your wounds and bring you to my home for food. The food in my home is quite excellent"

The purple-eyed boy only swung his head in negation, "I can't. General will be mad at me. Thank you, anyway!" and just like that, he ran off to the cold, depressing land, disappearing in a thick mist of heavy, freezing air.

"W-who was that boy, aru?"

The next day, Wang Yao had decided to throw away adversity and visit the little boy once more. Maybe he'd be there just like yesterday. Who knew?

"Maybe he's like Japan, a micro-nation or a developing nation, aru." He smiled, holding with him a steamer filled with hot dumplings and noodles.

From afar, he could make out a silhouette of a small body playing with what seemed to be "….a sunflower?" he whispered to himself, getting closer to the figure.

"You brought food, da!" Yao was greeted with the warmest smile that almost melted his heart. This is why he loved kids— and not in a Spain-France-Turkey kind of way.

"Yes I did, aru!" he smiled enthusiastically at the boy and handed him the steamer.

The little blond was hesitant, carefully watching the older nation's foot to make sure he wouldn't step on the line.

Yao, noticing the younger's apprehension, stepped back at a safe distance and smiled brightly, giving the little one the steamer.

The boy smiled at him sweetly, grabbing the steamer with his small dirty hands. He plopped back down on the snow-covered soil, opening the lid to peer inside the container. His grin widened, enjoying the heat of the food. Yao could only watch him in amusement as he gobbled down the dumplings and noodles.

"You must be really hungry, aru" the Chinese nation situated himself on his fertile soils, sitting comfortably as he observed the other, "so what's your name? Are you a nation?"

The little boy, upon being asked, only blinked, dumpling still in hand and cheeks all stained with blood, dirt and food.

"I don't know" the little one answered honestly, "I only know that I am called Ivan by the General."

There it was again, that name, the General. Who is he? Why was this little boy so precautious of him?

"Really? Well… I'm China! But you could call me Wang Yao,"

This seem to have caught Ivan's attention as he smiled upon hearing it, "You're a nation!" he said, amazed by that little bit, "I wish to grow a nation as well!"

Yao could see the innocent spark in those brilliant purple eyes. It was at that moment that he felt the need to protect this little boy— that he needs an older brother, someone he could rely on.

"Say… Ivan" Yao started, a bit too hesitant at first, "Cross over your line and let me clean you up, aru"

Ivan, who seemed to be befuddled of the idea of 'cleaning up' only stared at him with sheer confusion, blinking his big doe eyes, "clean…up?"

"Yes" he outstretched his hand once more, "come on, aru"

With much hesitation, Ivan lifted his tired and injured arm, suddenly self-conscious of his dirty hand seeing the older nation's pristine, clean ones.

"Will there be more of these?" he gestured to the now empty steamer.

Yao couldn't help but smile, "Yes, aru. There will be more of that"

X-x-X

"Ivan! Don't run! You're going to break something!" With an exasperated sigh, Yao followed behind the whirlwind of a boy's path, picking up everything Ivan picked up and threw behind.

It had been two days since he took the young Ivan from his land. And despite the short time they shared, Yao had already been too close for comfort that he did not plan on returning the other any sooner. He wasn't about to leave a little boy like him in a cold barren place like that. No! He won't stand for it! He will take care of little Ivan until he grows into a nation, like what he always wanted.

"What's that you're holding, aru?"

The little beige-blonde boy looked up at him with pure mirth as he offered the yellow flower in his small hand, "it's a sunflower. It's beautiful, da? It doesn't grow in my country. My big sister says that it was because it's too cold there"

Yao, suddenly realizing that the little boy had a big sister, felt compelled to return him. He could only imagine her distress, searching for her baby brother.

But he was suddenly reminded when his eyes landed on the bandaged hand, neck and feet of the boy.

He was standing in the cold, clothes all tattered, bruises and punctures untended, hungry and alone. What kind of sister would leave their little brothers in that kind of situation? He grimaced, crouching down leveling with Ivan,

"Yes… it's very beautiful. You can keep it. I have many of those in my garden"

The boy's eyes lit up in complete joy, bringing the flower close to his heart, "Thank you!" he threw himself at the older nation and wrapped his tiny arms around his neck.

Yao, taken aback by the action, couldn't help but just smile and wrap his hands around the other's body in response.

When he tended to his wounds, there were a lot of lacerations, abrasions, bruises and bumps that made him cringe at the thought. For a little boy to go through all of that and still be able to smile, it was amazing.

So he kept a promise to himself that as long as he could take it, as long as this little boy needed it, he will say yes to everything and protect him… no matter what.

"From now on, aru, Yao-Yao will protect you"

The following day, Yao had decided to take him back since Ivan was already complaining about how General would be mad at him.

_Maybe it was that General person who inflicted the scar on his fragile body._

Walking hand in hand, the little boy hummed a tune only he knew; Yao looked down at him and stopped, squatting down in front of the boy, placing both hands on the other's shoulders, "do you really need to go back, aru? I don't mind you staying in my home. Do you think it's better to stay at your land?"

Ivan nodded, very sure of himself, "I need to go back and be strong so I can be a nation someday"

Yao looked at him earnestly, scanning the chubby face with any kind of hesitation. There was none.

"Okay, aru. Come on" he grabbed the younger's hand once more and continued walking.

As they reached the line, Yao couldn't help but feel heart-broken, it had only been two days yet he felt that he made quite a connection with the boy. He gave him new clothes and fed him, even lulled him to sleep at night seeing as the boy gets nightmares. He couldn't believe he'd be separated from him just like that.

"Well, here we are, take care, okay, aru?" he reached for his pocket and took out a cloth holding inside a few seeds of sunflower.

Ivan shook his head, asking Yao to keep it instead, "It won't grow in my land. Don't waste them; just keep growing them in your backyard. Then, if I'm a strong nation already I'll go visit you and see those sunflowers!" he chortled back happily, making Yao smile as well. With that, he ran off to the other side of the line.

"I'll come back here tomorrow, aru!" the Asian nation waved a final goodbye as he saw the little boy disappear into the mist.

So he did, he came back every day without fail. Sadly, Ivan didn't. Yao couldn't believe that that was the last time he would be able to see little Ivan again. He felt heart-broken as he had already made a bond with him. This is why he should never get a cat.

Despite knowing that little Ivan won't come, he still would've gone to that line, realizing a little later that it was actually a borderline. So Ivan was a nation. But why did he not know? Maybe General never told him. Who was General anyway? Moreover, why was little Ivan afraid enough to follow him?

…

Years passed and China had grown rapidly, exporting and importing goods globally, he hardly had time going back to the border. He could only visit once a week then turned into once a month. Then… he wasn't able to go anymore. It's not like he would meet anyone there, but he felt the urge to come back in little hope that maybe Ivan was there.

X-x-X

"Ahh… It's a beautiful day today, aru!" the petite Asian exclaimed, slumping back using both his arms for support as he drank his favorite tea, "I wonder how Ivan is doing?"

He still hasn't forgotten about the little boy he met a few years back. Still genuinely caring and worrying about him at a few given moments.

"I wonder if I should go there." He thought out-loud, taking another sip of his tea.

"Yeah! I will, aru!"

X-x-X

"I…van?"

"Yao!"

The Chinese nation stood in a stupor, shocked to see a tall, well-built nation, with the same purple eyes and light beige-blonde hair as his little baby Ivan. How long has it been, anyway? It wasn't **that** long was it? Surely, he'd grow but not into a full-**grown** man right? This was insane.

"W-what… happened, aru?"

"I did it Yao-Yao! I'm strong!"

Yao couldn't believe otherwise, despite the growth, the muscular build and the well-toned frame, he still wore the same tattered clothes, grimy face, and bruises with dried chips of blood on them.

"Yes… you did" Yao wanted to throw himself at Ivan, hug him tightly and never let go. Albeit the change of physique (and the serious lack of kiddie cuteness) Ivan was still Ivan and he love that little boy no matter what.

If only he wasn't holding a blood-stained water pipe then maybe he would have.

Ivan, for moment's notice, outstretched his arm to the lithe Chinese, smiling coldly as he did.

Yao felt a shiver run down his spine. His forehead wrinkled, looking at Ivan with confusion in his face. The latter held his smile, still determined to have the Asian's hand.

With much hesitation, Wang Yao had finally lifted his shaky arms and extended it slowly to the other.

"Be one with Russia, da?"

"R-Russia?" His face filled with unanswered questions.

"Russia…" Ivan repeated distantly, keeping the empty smile plastered on his war-stricken face.

"Yes." Was Yao's final answer as he laid his hand on Ivan's grubby, scar-ridden hand, "I will."

_I will protect him. I will not leave him…_

…_I will love him._

X-x-X

"You can't fight anymore!"

"I have to!"

"You're losing your strength. The moment you get out of that battlefield you'll die!"

"I have to!"

"Why do you try so hard?"

"Because I need to protect him!"

For a moment he felt the world stood still, his eyes blurred by kept back tears threatening to roll down his once pristine, pale face. What more was there to do at a time like this but let out your emotion—what you really feel. For Ivan, he was ready to blindly follow the Soviet House, albeit the constant torment inflicted upon him and his people, till the bitter end he knew he had to hold on. But China's boss thought otherwise. The relationship is growing cold and no matter how hard he tried to make it even on both sides, he simply cannot for the life of him.

He raised a hesitant arm, laying his hand on the nation's shoulder sympathetically, "Enough," he started, eyes planted on the now tear-ridden muddy brown eyes, "You have given enough and I'm sure young Russia understands this decision. Let him start anew, he will make it on his own this time around, he always have"

China politely shrugged away from the comforting touch, wiping away the rolling tears that fell harder with each second,

"I can't…" he whispered to himself, but audible enough to be heard by his boss, "I-I… can't…"

"For your people" the leader added helpfully, giving China a reassuring smile, "do it for them…"

Just before he was able to answer completely, a knock stopped both of them.

Yao hurriedly wiped his face, scrubbing roughly to erase the track of tears.

"Come in"

"Yao" It was the young Russian, carrying with him his usual empty smile.

"Well… it seems that the two of you need a little talk. Let me leave you for a while"

And on that note, China's leader left, taking another look at his nation with pity and concern glazed evidently in his eyes.

Soon as the door clicked shut, silence filled the air. Yao averted his gaze to the carpeted floor as Ivan looked at him with a monotonous expression.

"Yao…" Ivan started, breaking the tension. He brought his hands to the smaller nation's cheeks, lifting his face up to see him properly, "…It's time for you to leave."

The Russian smiled once more, still cupping the Asian's now flustered face, "Go…"

For the second time that day, tears had rolled down his reddened cheeks once more. At first it started out as silent sobs but then turned into loud hiccups and wheezing. Yao felt his knees tremble beneath him, making him collapse to the floor with a soft thump. He brought both hands to his face to cover-up his shameful expression, Ivan could only look at him with a frown on his face.

"I-I…v-va-n…" The older nation desperately scoffed up in between hiccups and hitching breathes.

"I will inform the public first thing tomorrow. I will tell them of your decision to break apart from the Soviet house with a finely crafted reason. I will also compensate for the rest of the damage— but only by half. If you want to ask any more questions, just direct it to your boss, he will be meeting with mine in a few days prior to this arrangement."

It wasn't the separation that broke Yao's heart, or the fact that his 'little' Ivan was letting him go, but the way he said it— the way he said everything, the way he let go like it's so easy for him, like he could do it every day and he still wouldn't feel bad.

Ivan turned his heel to leave, heading straight for the door, "Thank you, Yao" he said, turning slightly to the ball of mess on the floor, promptly shutting the door behind him as he finished.

"W-why…?" was the only thing Yao could say as he brought one hand to his left eye, hopelessly looking at the tear-filled carpet, "Can't I protect you anymore…?"

_1961, the Chinese__Communists__ formally denounced "The Revisionist Traitor Group of Soviet Leadership."_

"Ideologically diverse, huh?" the leader of communism stood at his balcony, enjoying a fine glass of vodka as he looked over his precious, cold land, "tell me, Roshia… how did you come up with it?"

The nation could only look at the crackling fire made by the fireplace.

"In a few 50 years or so, people would be debating as to why the Sino-Soviet split really did happen, da?"

Again, Russia kept his silence, drowning himself in a bottle of vodka, eyes glued to the dancing flames, burning a photograph of a young Ivan with a familiar Chinese Nation hugging him from behind.

"это делается"

X-x-X

"Get away from me, man. I'm allergic to commies"

"But you still vant to be vone vith mother Russia, da?"

"Like hell I would, dude… now let go of me before I go all New Jersey on you"

From afar, a smiling Chinese Nation could only look at both bickering youth in amusement; young Alfred was the fifteenth nation he had offered to be 'one with mother Russia' in the world conference. Arthur, who was sitting beside him can't help but notice the unprecedented expression on the Asian's brightly lit face, "Something amuse you, old chap?"

Yao looked at him with full, protuberant eyes, "Nope, nothing at all"

He was too busy laughing away the imprinted expression on the Brit to realize there was already someone hovering behind him, ready to tackle him any minute.

Arthur politely warned him, scramming away from the scene before he got too involved.

"Be one vith mother Russia, da?"

The familiar voice was music to his ears. This was the first time he got to hear it again after their dissolution.

Before he could answer, the tall Russian leaned down his ears, whispering something in a low voice,

"This time Yao… just say no."

Cut scene.

**A/N: **Finally! I'm done! But I hope I got my point across… point being that Russia doesn't want China to go through the same thing he did when they were still under one house.

Now I only await for your reviews.

Reviews are the blood of Authors, feed them well with it!

это делается – It is done


End file.
